charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
P. Baxter
P. Johnson (neé Baxter) (September, 1897 - December, 1970) was a witch and the only daughter of Redmond Baxter and his wife (née Halliwell). She and her cousins, P. Bowen and P. Russell, lived at 1329 Prescott Street to keep the Spiritual Nexus from falling into malevolent hands. In 1923 or early 1924, Baxter ended her affair and married Gordon Johnson, who moved into the house. Around the same time, Baxter and Bowen became aware of Anton's influence on Russell, before discovering that he was, in fact, a warlock. After Russell tried to kill them, Baxter and Bowen cursed her and all future incarnations in order to keep her from the immortal Anton. Baxter gave birth to a daughter named Penny Johnson in a hotel room in Boston, Massachussetts in 1937. She died in December, 1970 at the age of seventy-three. Biography Early life P. Baxter was born to Redmond Baxter and his wife (née Halliwell) in September, 1897. Baxter possessed the power to either seemingly freeze time, or slow it down. In reality, whichever power she possessed was presumably controlled by slowing down molecules. She activated her power by flicking her hands at whatever or whoever she wished to freeze or slow down. In 1898, Baxter's parents built what was referred to, by Beth Whittlesey, as "a masterpiece" of a house on Prescott Street in San Francisco in order to keep evil from taking control of the Nexus located underneath the building. As the house was completed when Baxter was one, she presumably grew up in it. At some point in her life, Baxter met a man whom she fell in love with. However, she eventually broke up with him in favour of another man named Gordon Johnson. She and Gordon married, though Baxter had a brief affair with her former lover before their marriage. She and her new husband lived in her parents' house. At an uncertain time, Baxter's maternal cousins, P. Bowen and P. Russell, moved into the house, where they lived for several years. They presumably fought demons and warlocks together, as did the rest of their family. Speakeasy In the 1920s, alcohol was prohibited in the United States of America. Disagreeing with it, Baxter held a speakeasy at her and Gordon's house. She employed Jake Larson as the bartender, while her husband entertained the guests by playing the piano in a small band, Russell divined the future and made potions, and Bowen made use of her career as a professional photographer. Magic appeared to have been practiced openly at the speakeasy, as Russell made potions and cast spells for other people, and even offered to curse people for others. Baxter also used her power in the open at least once, though in a life-threatening situation. Bowen and Baxter soon came to learn that Russell's boyfriend, Anton, was an immortal warlock who had turned her evil and fallen in love with her, and hoped to steal the other two cousins' powers. Initially trying to get her to talk, Baxter and Bowen planned to kill her and curse her future-lives to die aswell, as they could not risk her and Anton joining forces in any life. Baxter was charged with obtaining the spell. Fighting Anton .]] On February 17th, 1924, Baxter gave the spell to Bowen, and the two planned to use it on her. The same day, Russell refused to talk to them, saying that she was "done talking". Later on, Baxter was watching Gordon play when she saw her ex-boyfriend in the hallway. She told him that she was married and could not be with him anymore, but he continued to grab her sexually. After saying that that was not like him, he answered "you're right. It's not" and revealed that he was Anton in disguise. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, but she managed to. After he pulled her to the ground and began to choke her, she tried to use her power on him, but he broke free. Finally, she kicked him in the groin, incapacitating him, stood up and dropped the Halliwells' grandfather clock on him. Killing Russell Baxter then went into the other room, where she saw Bowen wrestling with Russell on the floor. Baxter got down to help Bowen, and began to strangle her evil cousin. However, Phoebe Halliwell then came into possession of Russell's body and escaped their grip using martial arts before running upstairs. Baxter believed that she was luring the two of them into another trap, but they went upstairs anyway after Bowen's cryokinesis power missed. After going upstairs and finding nothing, Baxter and Bowen doubled back downstairs and found "Russell" stood there. Baxter began to strangle her again and the good cousins recited the curse, which killed her. However, Phoebe had left the body and returned to her own just in time. What the cousins did with the body, or what they said to cover it up, is unknown. Later life Baxter went on to move from San Francisco to Boston, at least temporarily. In a hotel room on June 23, 1937, she gave birth to a daughter, Penelope Johnson, through a breech-birth. Penny was, like her mother, a witch, and possessed the power of telekinesis. In 1943, thirteen years later, Baxter adopted a son who was named Gordon Johnson II in honour of his adoptive father. He later married Francine Bowen and died childless. Death and post-mortem Baxter died in December, 1970, meaning she may have met her eldest great-granddaughter, Prue Halliwell. She was reborn not long after as Prue's younger sister, Piper Halliwell. It was said that Piper's half-sister, Paige Matthews, inherited Baxter's eyes and good-looks. Physical description .]] To Phoebe Halliwell, Baxter looked exactly like her sister, Piper. She had brown hair and eyes, and wore black clothes. According to Baxter's daughter, Penny, she looked just like Paige Matthews, her youngest great-granddaughter. Personality and traits Baxter did not seem very happy during the 1920s, when she held a speakeasy as a protest. She was not completely faithful to her husband, either, as she had an affair with another man before they were married, and ended the affair after the wedding. Baxter did, however, seem to love her husband, as she stood, smiling, watching him jut before Anton attacked her, and Gordon attacked him back afterwards in retaliation. Powers and abilities *'Freezing/slowing down time': Baxter's active power was either to slow down particles to the point that time appeared to freeze, or only to slow them enough to make time seem to slow down. She used this on Anton after he attacked her, but he fought through her power and proceeded to strangle her before she could escape. Behind the scenes *Baxter was portrayed by Holly Marie Combs in Pardon My Past. *It is unknown what Baxter's first name is, other than that it begins with a "P". *Penny mentioned in Happily Ever After that Paige looked just like Baxter, which is ironic as she was Piper's past life. *It is uncertain as to what power Baxter possessed - either freezing or slowing down time. As freezing is a Warren power, and Anton mentioned fighting through her power, it is likely that it was freezing that she possessed. However, warlocks are usually shown to freeze before adjusting, not immediately slow down. *Baxter's running of her speakeasy was likely what influenced her future-life to work at Quake and P3. Appearances ;Season Two :Pardon My Past ;Season Five :Happily Ever After Notes and references Category:Johnson family Category:Warren line Category:Baxter family Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:1890s births Category:1970s deaths